


Sound Is An Attraction

by omukibear



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mild Kink, Smut, ssambbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omukibear/pseuds/omukibear
Summary: Kim Chaewon loves listening to sounds, whether it's the sound of nature or the sound of human being, and one voice specifically triumphs over her heart.
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Sound Is An Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Apologize in advance for all the grammatical errors I've made. This is my first time writing a fic, I hope you like it! It is rated M, please be advised.

Chaewon is just an ordinary girl. A smart and nerdy freshman in university, accepted into one of the top schools in Seoul with full scholarships. She works hard, and lives hard. In school, she aces every test with flying colours. At work, the coffee shop nearby the campus, she is often given tips for good services. 

The girl has an obsession. ASMR is a major part of her life.

She loves every type of ASMR, raining, library, campfire, eating, the list goes on. Chaewon puts on her earphones and listens to ASMR when she is studying, cooking, bathing, almost every moment of the day. It helps her relax and concentrate on her tasks.

Out of all different genres of ASMR videos and thousands of ASMRtists ( artists who create ASMR content), an ASMRtist named HHitomii is her favorite of all time. She is the one who puts Chaewon to sleep every night. Most of HHitomii’s videos are roleplay videos, not that kind of peculiar ones, girlfriend roleplays. 

And lucky enough, the ASMRtist creates the roleplay contents strictly for females. Which in Chaewon’s case, this is a blessing. It is rare to see homosexual content on this platform. The presence of HHitomii is as scarce as finding a four-leaf clover in a large open field full of weeds. To her, HHitomii is a precious hidden gem in her life. 

Every night, after tackling with a bunch of brain twisting assignments for hours. Chaewon shuts down her laptop and jumps into her bed. She settles in a comfortable position, taking her pair of earphones, she plugs into her phone and browses the ASMR website for another episode of HHitomii’s roleplay series. 

Chaewon specifically listens to “younger girlfriend” type, there is something about the ASMRtist calling her “unnie” makes the latter feel all kinds of things. She presses the play button and awaits for the sweet and soft calling of “unnie” from HHitomii. 

However, Chaewon is greeted by “Hello my fellow subscribers,” she frowns, Chaewon grabs her phone and watches the videos. The tone of the ASMRtist did not change at all, her voice is still dripping honey, soft and fluffy, resembling clouds above the sky, but it is rather unusual for her to start off her video with an announcement. Nonetheless, Chaewon continues listening.

“I am very happy to announce that my patreon page is up! I’ve been planning for a while as my channel is growing more and more audience recently. First of all, thank you for all the support,” HHitomii chirply speaks, “There will be exclusive ASMR contents for people who join my patreon, and you could request for personal ASMR videos!”

Chaewon’s ears quirks upon hearing ‘personal ASMR videos’, “Interesting...” She murmurs. 

“The personal ASMR videos could be any genre as you wish! Cuddles, Office play—” HHitomii pauses a second.

“It could be rated ASMR as well.” 

The ASMRtist changes her tone all of a sudden, the chuckles she lets out are extremely quiet and low, dangerous. 

Chaewon gulps, she feels her cheeks burning up quickly for no reason. 

“Oops,” HHitomii returns to her normal voice, “I guess that is a teaser for you guys hahaha..” The ASMRtist giggles, sounding awfully innocent, no one would’ve thought the voice before and current comes from the same person. 

“Anyways, I hope to see you at my patreon page! Please enjoy today’s episode!” The video proceeds to the usual ASMR content Chaewon seeks for, ‘your younger girlfriend puts you to sleep on a rainy night.’ The ASMR is indeed comforting and relaxing as always, HHitomii’s girlfriend-like whispers melt the heart of her fans, giving them eargasms, but it fails to calm Chaewon this time around. 

Ironically, an ASMR video which is supposed to put Chaewon into dreamland has made her stay up for the whole night. A certain sentence keeps lingering on her mind.

_“It could be rated ASMR as well.”_

Well, to be frank, Chaewon is not a pure person. She did in fact stumble across a couple of ASMR videos of that kind before. When she has the urges, she wants to get rid of it as fast as possible. Yet, it’s hard because most of those ASMR contents are made by men. The voice of men turns her off, and she never gets to finish what she has started. (Poor soul) 

Therefore, what if she uses a bit of her money and requests a personal video from her favourite ASMRtist in exchange of— clear minds? 

* * *

“Wow unnie, you look— you don’t look good.” Minjoo sits down beside Chaewon, looking at her unnie with worried eyes, “Are you okay? Is HHitomii not good enough for you? I could recommend another ASMRtist to you.” 

Minjoo, her younger cousin, last year in highschool. She moved in with Chaewon last summer because she wants to learn to be independent, and thanks to her, Chaewon gets to live in a more luxurious apartment as Minjoo’s parents are willing to cover the rent for Chaewon as long as she takes care of their dear daughter. 

Her cousin is a massive ASMR fan, is she the reason Chaewon discovers her obsession for ASMR. That girl isn’t fond of noises, she loathes it when people beside her tapping fingers on the table, shouting and yelling, all of that. Minjoo isn’t a confrontational person either, so when people make noises around her, she won’t stop them, because she doesn’t dare to stop them. Hence, ASMR has been her lord and savior for a long time. 

“No no, HHitomii is fine. Last night was just an exception, don’t worry.” Chaewon shrugs, digging into her breakfast. 

“Well, see you after school, unnie.” Minjoo grabs a sandwich on the plate and stuffs it into her mouth while her free hand carries the bag, getting up, she walks out of the apartment. 

Chaewon didn’t even hear her cousin’s farewell as her mind delved back into the dilemma once again. 

It’s Monday today, there are three classes Chaewon has to attend. She tries to focus on the lecture, but her mind drifts off to HHitomii from time to time. The girl groans silently, hitting the record button on her laptop. She hopes that today’s lessons are not so important. 

Chaewon slumps down onto the couch beside Minjoo after lectures, her face buried into the couch. 

“You good, unnie?” Minjoo asks, eyes not leaving the drama that is playing on the television.

“Good.” The latter mumbles, mouth muffled by the couch, she raises her head and looks at her cousin who has her attention on the drama, “Minjoo-ah, have you ever uhm—” Chaewon shifts her gaze away, scratching her ears awkwardly.

“Have I ever what unnie?” Minjoo remains focused on the television, not sparing Chaewon a glance.

“Have you ever listened to 18+ rated ASMR made by women before……?” Chaewon meekly questions, fidgeting her fingers.

Minjoo is caught off guard by the sudden question, she can feel her ears heating up as she is contemplating on how to answer the question. 

“Well, when I uhm— yeah…” 

There is a deafening silence in the apartment, the atmosphere is brewing much awkward tension. 

Minjoo is the first to break off the moment, faking a few coughs, “So… what about it, unnie?”

“How is… the experience?” 

Her cousin lifts her hand up and shows her an ‘okay’ sign, nodding shyly. “ I mean, it does the deed...”

“I see…” Chaewon gets up from her seat, looking around as if she is searching for something, then she pats on Minjoo’s shoulders. “Hey uhm— thanks, I’m sorry for asking that kind question.”

“Oh, it’s fine, Chaewon unnie.” Minjoo places her hand above Chaewon’s, giving it a small squeeze, “I’m open to any topics, just— give me a heads up next time, okay?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Chaewon walks into her room and opens her laptop, she browses HHitomii’s patreon page then clicks the join button. The webpage pops up several packages of service for her to choose, and Chaewon chooses the personal ASMR content. There is a list she is required to fill in before the deal is completed. Hitting the submit option, Chaewon stares at her screen, unbelievable. It will take a couple days for HHitomii to record the video, and the ASMRtist messages her that her request will be done on Saturday. Well, there goes Chaewon’s plan on the weekend, she is excited yet, afraid. 

“Well, surprise me, HHitomii.”

As the week passes by, Chaewon is drowned in the sea of assignments, trapped in a busy schedule, like a victim fallen into the quicksand, it’s draining her energy. The girl flops down onto her sheets, at the same time her phone lights up, a notification has come through. Chaewon holds the phone above her face and reads the message. Out of shock, she accidentally drops the phone and it lands right on her face. 

“Ouch!” She covers her face out of painfulness. 

* * *

Hello Wonnie81,

Your personal ASMR video has been recorded, thanks for the support! :D 

I must say your profile picture is pretty cute so I may or may not have given you some extra service ;) 

Link: 

-HHitomii

* * *

“Oh god.” Chaewon could feel her heart racing even though the video hasn’t been played yet. She places her phone down and goes to take a shower first before she enjoys her night. A night she has been anticipating. 

“Okay,” Chaewon breathes in, she is lying down on her bed, covered in blankets. Earphones are plugged in, she opens the video. 

“Unnie, how was school?” HHitomii starts off with her casual voice, a bit light and cheerful, Chaewon could feel the girl is smiling as she asks the question. “Good job, you’ve done well.” 

She hears the sound of patting above her head. HHitomii’s voices is getting closer, seems like the girl is leaning to her ear. “I have a gift for you, unnie.” The girl whispers in a low voice.

Then, Chaewon hears her ear is being licked, she immediately shuts her eyes, the wet tongue is sliding all over her right ear, like a tiny snake slithering on her face. 

Chaewon imagines the girl is right beside her, caressing her fondly (and filthily). HHitomii, or with how Chaewon calls the girl, Hitomi. Chaewon pictures the girl has long blonde hair messily resting on her body. Those beautiful brown eyes are boring into her soul, the gaze is not so innocent despite staring at her with doe-like eyes. Those slender and delicate fingers, softly grazing on her skin, making her feel itchy and (aroused).

“Could you take off those clothes for me, unnie? It’s blocking my way.” Hitomi pleads.

And Chaewon obeys, swiftly removing her shirt. She tenses up when the coldness of the room touches her skin. “Good job, unnie.” Chaewon feels her cheeks fuming in red, there is no stimulation on her skin other than her own hands but why is she feeling horny? Hitomi is inciting her excitement using only her voice. 

For the next few minutes, Hitomi is landing kisses on her. Chaewon illustrates the girl is right on top of her, Hitomi leans down and starts her trail of kisses all the way from her earlobe down to her inner thighs. “Let’s check on here,” Hitomi speaks softly, still in a low tone. Chaewon glides her hand below to her nether region, thinking her hand as Hitomi’s. 

“Oh my, it’s dripping down here, unnie.” Hitomi chuckles, “Who would’ve thought my unnie is such a desperate slut, huh?” 

Chaewon moans upon the degrading call, this is the first time she has heard someone calling her such names, but somehow she likes it, plus doing so while speaking in a deep sexy voice, it turns her on. It makes Chaewon flush out more juices from her pussy.

She hears Hitomi dive into her wet folds with fingers, “Is two fingers fine?” She follows the girl, shoving two fingers into her walls. “Relax unnie, you’re so tight.” Hitomi captures her lips while the fingers are slowly sliding in and out of her, the sound of water splashing fills the earphones. Chaewon bites her lower lip, trying to minimize her voice as Minjoo is literally sleeping in the other room.

It starts off as a couple of gentle strokes against her wall to the point of fully pounding her fingers in her pussy. “Look at yourself, unnie. My fingers are drilling inside of your tight little pussy yet you’re still begging for more, faster, what a needy bitch.” 

A sound of slap can be heard through the recording, and Chaewon twitches her body as if the slap really lands on her ass. “You like that?” Chaewon nods, completely immersed into her fantasy. 

Hitomi lands more slaps and Chaewon feels her own walls clenching on her fingers. “You take my fingers so well, unnie.” She coos, “You’re doing so well, baby.” 

Chaewon buries her head into the pillows, muffling her screams, she can feel herself reaching the peak. She curls her fingers and it hits that spongy g-spot, making her walls tighten tenfold. Chaewon is covered in a thin layer of sweat, her long black hair sprawls on the sheets messily, her nether region is leaking excessive love juice, the movements become more and more sloppy, and the dirty sound of her fingers going in and out of her love hole is resounding through out the bedroom. 

“Let’s play with your clit, unnie.” Hitomi snickered. Chaewon brushes her clit with her thumb, a loud moan elicits from her mouth. She can’t take this anymore. She wants to cum so bad, “Now at the count of 3, unnie. You’re gonna cum for me.” Rubbing her clit rapidly, Chaewon tries to chase her release with the timer. 

“Now, cum. Cum for me, unnie.” Chaewon arches her back, eyes closed, her lips parted slightly, enjoying the pleasure, feeling the sensation. Her pussy is gushing around her own fingers. The knot in her stomach uncoils, her fingers slowing down as more translucent fluid leaks out from her hole, staining the ruffled sheets. 

She hears Hitomi planting small kisses on her face as the fingers are drawn out. “My cute unnie, I love you.” Hitomi giggles. Chaewon hasn’t come down from her bliss, she hums, satisfied, a smile is wearing on her face the whole time as she is taking quick breaths. 

Chaewon grabs her phone with her clean hand after finishing her high, “Damn.” She breathes out, she has never felt so good when she is loving herself, and she has never thought that HHitomii is so great at making rated ASMR videos. 

The ASMRtist sends another message to her, 

* * *

I hope you enjoy the content! 

(Here’s my phone number, please call me to receive your extra service ;)   
The name is Hitomi btw.

-HHitomii

* * *

Chaewon blinks, she checks the time on her phone. It’s 2AM already, Chaewon contemplates, “I should sleep first.” She gets off her bed and cleans herself. Chaewon later sets herself a reminder, she will call Hitomi the moment she wakes up tomorrow. 


End file.
